


Season Four as Imagined

by theadventurouswriter



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Modern Assassins, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: After playing a game of cat and mouse, Eve and Villanelle have finally acknowledged each other and goes on the run from the Twelve and MI6. Unbeknownst to them, the Twelve unleashes a dangerous asset to hunt them and the people surrounding them down. Russian Roulette ensues.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Season Three Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since Season 3 finished, I haven't stopped thinking what would Season 4 look like. I hope Laura Neal and the team of writers deliver a thrilling Season 4 next year! For now, please enjoy my imagined version of Killing Eve S4 as we go through trying times.

Helene stood at a chair in the grand room of the Twelve’s stately home in Dorset. She was thinking about how Villanelle betrayed the Twelve by running off with Eve Polastri. The Twelve had known all along that Villanelle was infatuated with the MI6 spy ever and had gotten soft over time. Sure, the Twelve weren’t too happy about Villanelle defecting from the organisation but it was Konstantin who was the problem. He had stolen money from them and used Villanelle to do his dirty business right under their noses. 

However, the Twelve had a solution and Helene was more than pleased to be assigned as the handler of the solution. That solution was going to eradicate the ever-ongoing problem of Villanelle and Eve as well as Konstantin. 

Helene was looking out the window in anticipation. The silence was deafening in the grand room where she met with Villanelle, a mere twelve hours earlier. She had Rhian with her to remind the assassin that the Twelve would kill her and replace her with Rhian. Unfortunately, Rhian had underestimated Villanelle and suffered her fate on the subway tracks in London after being tasked with taking Villanelle to Helene. 

Then, she found out that Villanelle had killed Dasha in Scotland and ran off with Konstantin. Helene was incensed as she thought about the prized assassin defecting the secret organisation to run off. However, it was the thought of the Twelve’s solution who was going to deal with the problem that made Helene smile to herself. 

“Humpty Dumpty fiel von der Wand und zerbrach in eine Million Stücke.” A raspy voice that spoke in German broke the silence in the large grand room, the voice was haunting and it filled the room with heavy dread. Upon hearing the voice, Helene felt herself blanch in realisation in who the Twelve’s solution was. The voice was familiar to her and it belonged to one of the Twelve’s most dangerous assets. Helene had crossed that asset’s path with dire consequences in the past. It cost Helene her brother and husband when she underestimated the assassin and her capabilities. 

That asset was Greta Hansburg or professionally known as Cologne. The assassin was incredibly dangerous like a ticking time bomb but it was her tracking skills, ruthlessness and intelligence that made her a valuable asset. Cologne was chosen to deal with Villanelle, Eve and Konstantin. Helene knew that she would overpower Villanelle when she would come to kill her. 

Helene turned around to find a tall woman looking at her. Cologne had pale skin with her short brunette hair combed over to the side. She was wearing a black turtle-neck top with a tartan suit and boots, the look made her look androgynous. Cologne’s blue eyes looked chilling and direct as she looked at Helene. 

“Cologne.” Helene said to greet the assassin in front of her. She saw that Cologne had changed from the time when the Twelve had put her in charge of the assassin. Cologne had gotten stronger in her physical appearance with her facial features looking toned and chilling. To Helene, she saw that Cologne was stronger than ever and she was feeling apprehensive about being the assassin’s handler. 

“They made you my Handler, huh?” Cologne said in a thick German accent laced with snarky humour as she smirked at the Frenchwoman in front of her. The assassin stood proudly as she leaned on a chair at the table. 

“Yes, they did.” Helene swallowed as she felt the gaze of the assassin upon her. Cologne chuckled as she stood up straight and began to make her way over to her Handler. The tall German woman positioned herself close to the Frenchwoman who looked like she was trying her best to not be afraid of the assassin. Cologne could swear that she could smell the fear radiating off Helene. 

“I wonder if you’re able to handle me better than the last time you had me. Your husband and your brother told me to say hello to you for them.” Cologne quipped darkly, reminding Helen of Michel and Bernard whom she killed when the Handler underestimated the assassin. Cologne’s remark made Helene appalled.

“Don’t you dare or..” Helene’s eyes widened and she bared her teeth in anger as she tried to threaten Cologne who was an inch away from Helene’s face. Cologne let out a wry chuckle at the ‘threat’ that Helene tried to give her. 

“Or what? Kill me? I would like to see you try, it would be entertainment.” Cologne quipped humorously as she continued to stand in front of her Handler. Helene knew that it was best not to egg Cologne on and get on with why the Twelve sent Cologne to her. 

Cologne quickly grew tired of teasing her Handler and wanted to know why she was sent to Dorset. Surely, it must have been something very important for the Twelve to summon her so quickly and suddenly? Cologne was one of the very few assets that the Twelve kept in order to deal with problems within the organisation or outer threats such as the MI6 or the FSB. 

“Now, what is the job, dear Handler?” The assassin snipped in impatience, eager to know what was the job. 

“Unfortunate circumstances arose which the higher ups have asked me to..” Helene droned on, Cologne rolled her eyes and she was beginning to become more impatient. She hated people not getting to the point sooner and quicker. She just needed the important details, not the story behind it. 

“Get to the point, woman.” Cologne snapped, her voice boomed through the grand room causing Helene to startle at the tone used. She glared at her Handler with her hands in her trouser pockets. 

“Cologne, we want you to find Villanelle, Eve Polastri and Konstantin Vasiliev and kill them.” Helene cleared her throat as she revealed the job that the Twelve had given to Cologne. She pulled out a postcard that said ‘LONDON’ with the image of the Tower Bridge on the front of it before handing it over to the assassin. 

Cologne took the postcard and she could feel her blood rushing around her body from her racing heart. She was finally going after Villanelle who caused her so much misery in the past. Cologne was ecstatic as she read the postcard with joy. 

"Do whatever it takes, we do not care if it takes a long time,” Helene said in a firm tone as she looked at Cologne who was looking at the postcard, “We want you to do your best work yet. They are rather causing a large amount of problems for us.”

After Helene finished speaking, she walked out of the grand room, leaving Cologne to revel in her joy of being the one to kill Villanelle. The hunt was finally on and Cologne knew that she would back the once-glamourous assassin into a corner with nowhere to go. 

Cologne had a job to do and she was certainly going to do it in her very best way she knew how.


	2. Wild Goose Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took FOREVER to write but I'm happy with what I've written. I hope you all enjoy the beginning of KE S4 :)

SOMEWHERE IN LONDON

It was a typical Friday night in London where the office workers were enjoying a pint or two in the pubs surrounding their workplaces. It was also the same night that Cologne was beginning her pursuit for Villanelle and Eve Polastri. 

The target was a man named Henry Fisher, an MI6 agent who had worked with Eve Polastri. The Twelve had known through Paul that Henry had information on Villanelle and Eve before Paul met his demise. Henry was a middle-aged man in his late forties, Cologne had learned through the pre-brief that Helene had sent her through the postcard. Cologne had disdain for him, Henry was a womaniser who was also a divorced man with three kids who would not talk to him after he cheated on their mother. Good for them, Cologne had thought when she had read the part about him. She had disdain for men who broke their families apart because they wouldn’t keep their dicks inside of their pants. 

Cologne watched very carefully for every punter that trickled out of the pub from the dark shadows. A short man with salt and pepper hair soon appeared outside. It was Henry. He was wearing a navy suit with a blue striped shirt and brown brogues, Cologne saw that he had come from work. Perfect, Cologne thought as she watched him fumble with his phone.

Then, after several minutes of closely watching Henry, Cologne went for it. She came out of the dark shadows and began to approach her target. Cologne was wearing a striped sweater, jeans and a pair of black RM Williams boots in order to look seemingly harmless. 

“Hiya there, having a good night?” Cologne greeted Henry in a Croydon accent, imitating a Croydon local. She had a smile on her face to disarm her target. Thankfully, Henry was oblivious to what was happening to him in the moment. 

“Yeah!” Henry beamed as he stumbled along Cologne. She grimaced at how he called her a lad. 

“Right, come on, I’ll walk you to wherever you came from. I’ve just come from the pub myself.” Cologne pretended in a caring tone, she signaled Henry to follow her in an alleyway that was away from the streets and away from the security cameras. 

“Thanks lad.” The agent said with a chuckle as he followed her into the laneway, still oblivious. 

As soon as Cologne brought Henry into the dark laneway, she went for the kill. She quickly took out her chloroform cloth before swiftly covering Henry’s mouth with force. Henry struggled for a short moment against Cologne’s strong arms until he passed out from the fumes and fell to the ground. Cologne chuckled before putting the cloth back into her jacket and kneeling down to her victim. 

“Stupid man.” Cologne scoffed as she looked at her victim, passed-out with beer stains down his shirt. She hated how Henry thought she was a man. Cologne was androgynous and she took pride in her identity. In the end, her appearance was very helpful in getting to her targets. 

Henry soon woke up in a warehouse where he found himself tied to a chair. The lighting was harsh but as he continued to wake up from the effects of the chloroform, he saw Cologne leaning against a table with a switchblade in her hand. 

Cologne chuckled sinisterly as she watched the fear register itself on her target’s face. She loved it when her targets were seeping fear out of them, it made it fun for her to kill them. Cologne got off from fear, tasty delicious fear that made her enjoy her job. 

“W-who are you?” Henry said in a scared tone, his deep voice was quiet as his eyes trained itself on the shiny switchblade that Cologne was playing with on the table. He could swear that he saw his own reflection on the blade. 

“L-look...I’ll give you money and everything you want if you let me go..I swear..” He begged while writhing against the tight bindings that bound him to the chair. 

“I don’t want your shit,” Cologne scoffed at how Henry was pleading her to let him go, he was really a stupid man. Henry reminded her of how stupid men can be. 

“Now, tell me about Villanelle and Eve Polastri or I will play a little game with you.” Cologne’s German accent came out when it turned gravelly and dark as she waved her switchblade in his face. Her eyes had become darker with her teeth baring at Henry as her face got close to his face. 

“Oh god…” Henry whimpered when he realised that the person in front of him was from the Twelve. 

“I don’t know nothing, I swear! I don’t know them!” He whimpered again, his lip was trembling. He was about to shit himself with fear and Cologne saw that. Perfect. Time for her to bring her tricks out. 

“Are you sure?” Cologne queried in a sing-song voice while dangling Karen, her beloved switchblade in her target’s face. She watched him consider his options of wanting to stay alive and give out information on Villanelle and Eve but Henry was too fucking scared to give out the information. Men were really pussies, Cologne thought with disdain and turned her nose up at that thought. 

“I think my little buddy here really wants to play with you. Tell me Henry again, where is Villanelle and Eve Polastri?” Cologne pressed once again but this time, the sharp tip of Karen was pressing at Henry’s chest. Cologne’s face was dangerously close to Henry’s face, her icy blue eyes were boring into Henry’s pathetic soul with hot breaths onto his face. Henry’s eyes were widened when he felt the blade press into him but he stayed silent. It angered Cologne that he wasn’t going to give her the information she needed in her hunt for Villanelle and Eve. 

Right, that’s it. Without hesitation, Cologne dragged Karen across Henry’s chest, causing a blood-curdling scream to come out of the agent. The loud screams continued until Cologne had carved a message for MI6 and she slashed his throat afterwards. Henry was well and truly dead on the cold tiles of the room. 

Cologne walked away while slicking back her sweat-drenched hair and licking her blood-covered upper lip. Then, the assassin‘s bloody face turned into a sinister grin. She was absolutely drunk on Henry’s fear as well as knowing that her lovely little message for MI6 would help to kick start the game she was about to play with them. 

A CHICKEN SHOP SOMEWHERE IN LONDON

Villanelle was in disbelief that Eve had turned around to face her on the London Bridge. She was so certain that she would not see Eve again. However, Eve continued to surprise the former assassin every now and then.

After Rome, Villanelle was so certain that she had killed the agent but the revelation by Konstantin spurred the assassin to seek Eve out. The bus encounter with Eve that accumulated into a forced kiss from the Asian with the amazing hair had knocked Villanelle for six. She had never been in dangerously close proximity with her before, being on top of Eve with her eyes boring into her was new for the now-former assassin. 

Then, everything happened. Russia happened. Killing her mother happened. Telling Dasha that she wanted out after a botched mission happened. Seeing Eve on the train platform happened. The bridge happened. So much had happened to Villanelle. 

With a soft smile on her face, Villanelle was looking at Eve who was ravenously munching down a fried chicken drumstick. Villanelle giggled as she watched Eve in front of her eat like there was no tomorrow. Eve stopped chewing when she heard the soft giggles coming from the young woman sitting across her and her eyes looked up to Villanelle. 

“What?” Eve mumbled with a mouth full of greasy fried chicken as she looked up at Villanelle. She put the drumstick down into the styrofoam box that contained chicken and chips.

“You look cute when you eat.” Villanelle remarked with tenderness and Eve noticed that her Russian accent came out as softer than Eve had heard her speak. 

“Hmm, you think?” Eve asked in a playful manner with a small smile which warmed Villanelle’s insides. She wanted Eve to smile at her from now on. 

“Yes, I do, Eve, ” Villanelle’s voice came out quieter and insecure than she wanted to. Then, she asked Eve. Her honey-brown eyes looked sad as Eve looked at her. “Why did you turn around, Eve? I was ready to let you go. I killed people you cared about.”

“Because I wanted to, Oksana. Like I told you before I turned around, I see you in my future.” Eve said without stuttering her words out. Eve’s use of Villanelle’s actual name was making the girl love her more. Despite stabbing and shooting each other, it was clear that the two women were meant to be together. The universe had it out for them after all. 

“I’m a monster. I do not deserve you. I killed so many people.” Oksana said with her eyes facing the table, not looking at Eve. Eve looked at Oksana, she saw that her honey-brown eyes looked glassy with unshed tears and her bottom lip was wobbly with emotion. Eve wasn’t seeing the ruthless psychopathic assassin she had known but she was seeing a broken girl in front of her. Villanelle was well and truly Oksana now. 

“Stop that. I know that you’ve killed people but you’re so much more than what people made you out to be.” Eve quietly admonished the girl and went to cover Oksana’s fiddling hands with her own hands while looking at her with adoration for her. Oksana was still looking down at her hands that were covered by Eve’s warm and small hands. 

“Hey, look at me.” She said firmly, prompting Oksana to finally look up to Eve. A tear had spilled out of the girl’s eye as she looked at Eve and it broke her heart. Oksana was showing her vulnerability in the moment Eve was sharing with her. 

“We’ll be okay, Oksana. Okay?” Eve whispered reassuringly while gently squeezing the girl’s hand. 

“Okay..” Oksana swallowed down her impending tears before letting out a small whisper as she nodded at her understanding that Eve was going to be there for her. 

To lighten the mood between her and Oksana, Eve was eyeing off the girl in the yellow coat’s chicken. Despite the conversation, Eve thought Oksana looked like Big Bird from Sesame Street in her yellow (and expensive) coat as she sat in front of her. The thought made Eve force down a chuckle. 

“Can I have some of your chicken since you’re not eating it?” Eve quipped in a playful manner, earning her a scandalous look from the now-former assassin.

“No!” Oksana squeaked in shock horror at Eve’s hands reaching for her chicken before covering her chicken with protective arms over it. Eve chuckled before going back to eating her own chicken. 

CAROLYN’S HOUSE

Carolyn stood in the kitchen with a tumbler full of strong whiskey as she stood against the counter. She was deep in thought over Kenny and how The Twelve killed her son through Konstantin. 

Kenny had discovered vital information about the Twelve and he ended up being flung off the roof of The Bitter Pill’s headquarters where he had worked. Surely, Villanelle was a piece of the Twelve’s puzzle but the girl had clearly shown that she was done with killing people for money. Carolyn saw that in her when the assassin had met her at the Royal Albert Hall in the middle of a concert. What use did MI6 had for Oksana Astankova if she wasn’t going to kill people like she was trained to do? Carolyn had dwelled on that for a good while. 

Ever since Kenny got killed, everything was a shit show. There were people from the Twelve who wormed their way into MI6 and Paul was one of those people. God knows what Paul had been feeding the Twelve with information on Carolyn, Eve and the entire MI6. 

The previous night, Paul had proudly admitted that he was working for the Twelve all along with a smug look. Carolyn ended him with a bullet to his forehead with Konstantin, Eve and Villanelle looking on. Konstantin looked pathetic as he sobbed on the ground while Carolyn pressed the tip of her gun into his forehead. He was truly pathetic, Carolyn thought with a scoff coming out of her mouth at the memory. 

Carolyn continued to dwell on recent events until her phone went off in her pocket. She pulled out and pressed on the answer button. 

“Carolyn Martens speaking.” She spoke into the phone in a serious tone, she always meant business. 

“Right, I will be there. Thank you.”

MI6 had rung her to tell her that an agent had been found dead at a warehouse. The victim had been badly mutilated with his throat cut but it was the writing on his chest that caught the attention of MI6. 

THE WAREHOUSE

Carolyn pulled up at the warehouse where there were several police cars with the entrance sealed off. Two police officers were standing at the entrance to the crime scene. 

The astute woman exited her Rolls Royce car before straightening up her coat to enter the scene. She began to make her way into the warehouse where Henry Fisher laid mutilated on the tiles. Carolyn’s eyebrows furrowed in disbelief that it was Henry who was the last MI6 person to be in contact with Eve and Villanelle. 

“A bunch of kids found him like that.” A police officer briefed Carolyn. She nodded, thanking the police officer before he left her to assess the body. 

Carolyn went down on one knee to examine the body for clues. Henry was brutally lacerated on his upper body. Carolyn instantly knew that he must have been tortured slowly and painfully before whoever killed him. Henry’s eyes were open but empty and lifeless. Carolyn wondered whom he had seen prior to his unfortunate ending. His mouth was partly open like he was gasping for air as the killer slit his throat. The killer must have used a switchblade to torture and kill him, Carolyn thought as she analysed the body. 

However, Carolyn was more interested in the message that the killer had carved into Henry’s chest. The writing was clear as day and it was obvious to Carolyn that it was the Twelve’s own doing. 

‘THE GAME BEGINS. :)’

Carolyn, by looking at the message, knew that the Twelve had sent an assassin out there to hunt down Eve and Villanelle. She knew that she was going to have to move the two women out of the UK if the killer was at large. 

She took out her phone before pressing several buttons and putting the phone to her ear. 

“Bear, give me information on where Eve and Villanelle are. It’s an urgent matter. Get to it quickly.” Carolyn said in a clipped but calm manner before hanging up and putting the phone back into her pocket. 

CHELSEA

Cologne was packing punches on the punchbag after her mission, the previous night. She liked to envision the punching bag as her victims while punching out the excess energy she had from her kills. 

“Well done. We are very happy with your work.” Helene’s voice boomed through the empty boxing hall, causing Cologne to slow down her workout until eventually she stopped hitting the bag. 

“Thank you.” Cologne rasped spitefully as she spat on the floor before taking the boxing gloves off and reaching for the water bottle that was near her. During this, Cologne didn’t look at her Handler. 

“We have another job for you. No time for a break, I’m afraid.” Hélène said in a matter-of-factly tone, making Cologne roll her eyes at her. The tone Helene used reminded her of the teacher in the boarding school she went to in Germany. 

“I don’t need a break.” Cologne panted as she tore the bottle away from her mouth. 

“Fair enough. We want you to sort a problem out for us. A problem who’s been passing information to MI6 and that problem is somebody who is close to Carolyn Martens.” Hélène got to business, knowing that Cologne preferred her to get to the point quickly. 

“More information is on the card.” Hélène pointed out in a direct manner as she handed the postcard over. The card had Manchester on the front of it with ‘It’s a rainy day today’ scrawled on the back of it. The job had Cologne intrigued already. 

“Do what you know best and I’ll show you how we’re proud of you.” Hélène purred in a seductive voice that she used on her assets but Cologne wasn’t having it. She grabbed her Handler’s wrist before pushing her hand back to her Handler’s chest. 

"Touch me like that again or I will make sure you join your husband and brother, got it?” Cologne snarled in Helene’s face while gripping onto her Handler’s wrist. 

“Right. Get to your job soon.” Hélène nodded as she gulped in fear at the thought of Cologne killing her on the spot. Cologne sneered at her before letting her go. 

The assassin walked away from her Handler and left the boxing hall to prepare for the job. 

NEW MALDEN

Villanelle was wearing an old T-shirt and shorts belonging to Eve as she sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Her honey blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. She was watching Shrek on the television while Eve went through boxes of her belongings from her house with Niko. 

Eve was sorting her books when she felt something hit her in the head. She sighed in annoyance that it was Villanelle wanting her attention by throwing pieces of popcorn at her. She turned around to find a giggling twenty seven year old child looking at her with the biggest smile on her doll-like face. 

“What do you want, asshole?” Eve pretended to me annoyed but the playfulness in her voice only told Villanelle that she wasn’t angry at her. 

“Can we watch a movie soon?” Villanelle looked at her with hope in her chocolate brown eyes and a longing look on her face. She was really a child in a former assassin’s body. 

“Alrig-“ Eve’s response got cut off with the sound of the doorbell. Villanelle was alarmed and she shot off the couch before Eve reached the door. The younger woman looked through the peephole and saw it was Eve’s former boss. 

“Oh, it is Carolyn.” Villanelle said in a deflated tone like she was expecting somebody better than Carolyn. 

“May I come in?” Carolyn asked in a posh and polite tone before Eve let her in, much to Villanelle’s annoyance. 

The stern but composed woman quickly scanned the surroundings of Eve’s apartment. It was messy and untidy but it was the essence of Eve Polastri. She was a messy woman in and out of her professional life. Villanelle looked at Carolyn awaiting what the woman was going to tell her and Eve. 

“I have something to tell you.” Carolyn said in a straightforward tone. She wasn’t here to mess with them but she was here to help them. Villanelle scoffed at this as the MI6 boss had turned her down at the opera, several nights ago. 

“An MI6 agent was found dead in an abandoned warehouse today in a rather gruesome way, I can imagine.” The older woman continued to tell Eve and Villanelle before 

“Why are you telling me this?” Eve sniped, not buying a minute of Carolyn’s reason to why she was standing in her flat. 

“I suppose you would like to see for yourself if you do not believe me,” Carolyn sighed as she handed over an envelope to Eve for her to take a look. Eve took the envelope. 

Eve opened the envelope to be confronted with a picture of a dead man who was heavily lacerated. She saw the message that was carved into his chest with an open gash to his throat. Using her criminology skills, Eve determined that it was the work of an assassin but the same assassin had clearly tortured him alive before killing him. 

“That is messy. Too messy.” Villanelle quipped as she looked at the picture. Villanelle knew from looking at the picture that the Twelve had another assassin out there who was deadlier than she ever was. 

“I believe this is their doing. They’re not happy.” Carolyn added. 

“What do you suggest now, Carolyn? Since you shot one of their guys in the head? You’re not exactly in their good books either.” Eve remarked condescendingly, knowing that Carolyn had shot Paul in the head just recently in front of her and Villanelle. She knew that Carolyn had equally bloody hands as her and Villanelle. 

“I’m suggesting that you two get yourselves to a safe house in Munich, I have arranged for your transport to the location. It is clear that the Twelve is looking for you both.” The MI6 boss said in an impatient tone as she was looking at the two women. 

Then, Carolyn walked out of the apartment. 

MANCHESTER

Geraldine was looking forward to doing a spa night in the clawfoot bathtub she had in her new house. She had moved away from London and her emotionally-distant mother who made it clear that she didn’t want her around any longer. Geraldine knew that her mother favoured Kenny and it showed. 

The woman opened her cabinet to get skincare products out and closed the glass door. As she closed it, she suddenly saw a figure standing behind her. Geraldine’s face changed from surprise to fear before beginning to scream. She couldn’t scream but instead, she leaned back against the sink as she looked at the person. Geraldine saw that the intruder was a woman with short hair, she had cold blue eyes with a fixed stare. The woman had a menacing smirk on her face as she looked at her target. 

Cologne found Geraldine Martens to be rather dimwitted as she looked at the woman. She could never see any traits of Carolyn Martins in the woman and clearly saw that the woman was like a scared little lamb. Pathetic little creature, Cologne thought humorously to herself. 

“W-who.. Who are you?” Geraldine asked fearfully, her eyes never looking away from the intruder who was dressed in a black turtleneck sweater and black combat trousers with boots. The intruder looked physically strong for a woman. 

“Oh, just someone that shouldn’t be here since you and your mother put your noses in my bosses’ business,” Cologne stated as she moved closer to her target from behind. Geraldine’s breathing was becoming erratic with fear by the minute when she realized that the intruder was an assassin sent to kill her. 

“They don't like it when people mess with them.” The German assassin husked into her target’s ear from behind her, she was getting off the delicious fear that Geraldine was radiating off herself. 

“What do you want? I’m not t-talking to her.” Geraldine stuttered, trying to save herself from the assassin who was behind her and was looking at her like a bloodthirsty creature from the jungle. 

“Let me refresh your mind. Your brother Kenny?” Cologne remarked in a chilling tone while using Kenny to intimidate the woman in front of her. “When you stick your nose into something that’s not none of your business, you get thrown off a roof.”

“Oh..” Geraldine’s eyes widened further in fear when the assassin mentioned Kenny before remarking, “I-I have nothing to do with Carolyn.”

“Hmm.. You see, I really dislike people who lie through their teeth to save their pathetic selves.” Cologne sneered when she saw that Geraldine was lying to get her way out of the mess she had put herself to in the first place. 

Quickly seeing an opportunity to escape, Geraldine made a run for the door but Cologne was too strong for the woman. The assassin had grabbed a towel from the rack and in a flash, she had it around Geraldine’s neck with her hands pulling the towel backwards. 

Geraldine choked as she tried to free herself from the death grip that Cologne had on her. Within minutes, gurgling and gasping sounds coming from Geraldine had ceased and the woman was dead. Then, the limp body dropped to the tiles like a sack of potatoes.

Cologne was breathing heavily from the exertion of choking Geraldine Martens to death. She smiled when she saw the empty and lifeless eyes of her target looking up at her. 

Meanwhile in New Malden, Carolyn had closed the front door of Eve’s apartment when her phone buzzed in her coat jacket. She pulled her phone out with a message sent from an unknown number. Her face blanched with shock as she saw the message. The message had included a picture with a smiley face accompanying it. 

It was Geraldine and she was dead in her bathtub with her head on her arm. Her eyes were lifeless and her mouth was open like she was trying to get her last breath. The Twelve had killed Geraldine and Carolyn knew that it was the same assassin who killed Henry. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Humpty Dumpty fell off the wall and shattered into a million pieces.' 
> 
> I read that assassins sometimes used a line to confirm their identity in their own language and I thought to add that to the character of Cologne. She is an original character who I thought up in my head and I look forward to writing her out in the next eight HUGE chapters. 
> 
> All rights go to BBC America and Sid Gentle Films!


End file.
